Declawed
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: This one-shot is about Kid's crew playing a nasty trick on Law to curb Kid's cat obsessions after they manage to "lose" his other cat. Hopefully, you guys will take some interest to it. I promise that I will extend the story at a later date, if I can.


_**Story: Declawed**_

 _ **Rating: T (Because of Kid's potty mouth)**_

 _ **Anime: One Piece**_

 _ **Pairing: None (For now)**_

 _ **Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

 _ **I wrote this a long time ago for a poll that I created. Unfortunately, time has passed by so much that I can hardly remember what it was for. I'm sorry to those of you I had promised this to. Hopefully this little one-shot will make it up to you. I will try to make a full story out of this at a later date. I hope you all like and please review.**_

"Why is it so damn boring, isn't this place supposed to be fun." Kid asked with a frown.

"It is for some people, but obviously not for us." Killer said coolly.

"Then how about we make it fun?" Kid asked as he rose up from his chair with an evil grin plastered on his pale face.

"We can't do that either because of where we are." Heat said as he rested his head on his hand.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK CAN WE DO?!" Kid asked angrily as he fell back into his chair.

"Why don't you go to the Amusement Park and try to have fun, without breaking anything or causing any trouble." Killer suggested.

"I'm going for a walk." Kid said through gritted teeth as he rose back up from his seat and walked off the ship.

"Heat, go and keep an eye on him. That last we need is for the marines to coming for us because of him being rash." Killer said.

"I'm on it." Heat said as he flew off the ship and followed their captain.

"What was the purpose of us even coming back here?" Kid asked himself as he walked down the long stretch of a street.

Killer had dragged them to Sabaody Archipelago for some unknown reason and had refused to tell the Kid why. No matter how much the red-haired captain sent a flying dagger or another metal objects towards his second-in-command, he never said a word. It had just about sent Kid over the edge. He wanted to get off of this island and have some real fun, not sit around on his ship all day. As he walked he spotted a bar not too far from where he was.

"Having a nice drink wouldn't hurt." Kid thought to himself as he went inside.

 **~Not Too Far From~**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" They all yelled in horror as Shachi and Penguin came back with their captain nowhere in sight.

"How am I supposed to know?! We were walking back from the Amusement Park where Killer told us to meet him, but since no one was there we came back!" Shachi said as he panicked.

"Although, while we on our way back a funny looking old woman tried to bribe us into buying some cologne and she managed to spray a bit on him." Penguin said with a blank expression.

"We have to find him he couldn't have gone that far. We'll have to just keep looking." Penguin said.

Just as they were all about to spread out and search, Bepo came back onto the ship yelling for the others as he held something in his hands.

"Did you find him?" Penguin asked.

"I found all of his things not too far from where you all said you came from." Bepo said as he held his clothes, shoes, hat, and nodachi in his arms.

"Why in the hell does he not have on clothes?" Shachi asked in complete confusion.

"Maybe he transformed into something." Penguin said with a small shrug.

"WHAT?!" They all asked in unison.

"Maybe he changed into something. You know, like a small animal, or something." Penguin repeated with a shrug.

"Let's look again, if any of you see anything or anybody with any matching characteristics to the captain bring them or it back here." Shachi said as they all searched for the third time.

 **~Kid~**

"That was a nice drink." Kid said as he left the bar and walked back towards his ship. Suddenly, he heard a little meow down a junk filled alley and saw a small black cat curled up in a ball.

Out of curiosity Kid walked up to the cat and petted it's head then looked around for a possible owner, but he saw no one that seemed like they were looking for a lost animal. Of course, it's not like he cared, but it wouldn't kill him to at least check for the cats sake. He quickly picked the cat up and snuggled it in his coat while he did a double check for a possible owner from the crowd, then with a simple shrug he walked back to the ship. Kid walked onto the ship as Killer and the others lounged around the deck. As soon as Killer spotted the little ball of black fur wrapped in his captain's arms he raised an eyebrow, then once he spotted the two gold earrings on each of the cat's ears he smiled wickedly behind his mask.

"Look what I found. He was behind the bar. What kind of sick owner would pierce their cat's ears?" Kid asked himself as he studied the golden loops that adorned the cats pointed ears, dropping his composure in front his crew, who knew all too well about his soft spot for black cats.

"He was like that when we bought him." Killer said still grinning.

"You guys bought this cat, then why the hell was he in a junky ass alley?" Kid asked with a confused look on his face.

"We put him there so you would find him." Heat said with a rare smile.

"We know you really liked the one you had before so we bought you another one in hopes to make you feel better." Killer said with a shrug.

"Thanks guys." Kid said while giving them a rare sight, a smile.

"Well enough of all of this mushy stuff let's get the fuck outta here! This place is starting to piss me off." Kid said as they pulled out crates of booze and set sail.

 **~Later That Night~**

The sound of light snoring was heard as the grey eyes opened from the long slumber. Law opened his eyes and looked around him to notice that he was not on his ship and that he was on a makeshift bed on the floor. He peeked around the strangely familiar room and spotted a mirror, then wobbled over to it. When he saw his reflection his eyes became as wide as saucers. Law jumped when the door to the room opened and he was grabbed rather harshly by his scruff. He was brought face to face with a smirking face and instantly recognized who it was.

" _Killer-ya_." Law thought with rage.

"Nice to see you too, Law. Allow me to make everything clear for you. As long as you play by the rules you'll be returned safety to your crew, but if not I'll throw you into the sea. So remember to be a nice little kitty and make Kid happy until we reach the next island, Goodnight." Killer said as he held Law at the same level as his face then threw him onto the bed and shut the door.

" _Oh I'll make him happy alright, but I'll make your life miserable_." Law thought as he sat on the bed plotting sweet revenge.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
